


Double, Double Toil and Trouble

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Fire burn, and caldron bubble
  
  
  
  Act 4, Scene 1 of Macbeth - William Shakespeare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Cauldron

“Mark?” 

“Hm?” 

“Should the cauldron be… floating… like that?” 

“…no.” 

Jack watched as Mark's cauldron hovered near the ceiling, lilac smoke seeping from the top and dissipating in the air above their heads.

"I was trying to work on a longer-lasting flotation potion, but I think I may have spilled some on the cauldron while I was stirring."

"How long is it supposed to last?"

"... Four to five hours."

Jack suppressed a laugh, looking back to Mark and giving him a wry smile, which the witch returned.

"Wanna go watch some movies while yeh wait?"

Mark's smile grew and he nodded. "Sure."

Jack went over to clasp his hand in Mark's, leading him out of the study to curl up on the couch in the living room. Both men eventually fell asleep wrapped up in each other and the blanket they shared, the sound of the cauldrom dropping onto the study floor waking them a few hours later.


End file.
